Hermione's secret
by Crystal Sapphire girl
Summary: Hermione's is the most intelligent girl in Hogwarts. She loves studying and writing notes. What will happen when Ron and Harry find a little secret about Hermione? Will Hermione's title change? Even the most studious student deserves a break.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys. This is a random fanfic I wrote. It has been a long time since I wrote something down so please bear with my English and me. You all can point out my mistakes to be with PMs and please do give reviews.

**This version is without the spelling mistake. Please read and review. I will update soon if you guys want me to. **

gadriam- thanks a lot for telling me my mistake. as you have seen i have corrected it ( the spelling one). You could have been a little more well not insulting but no its ok no harm done. and gadriam, i know what i have to put in my 1st chapter. Even if it does not have my principal character, but thanks for your opinion.

Thanks -Forever- Your review was apperciated

Lilian Sparrow thank you for your review.

Thank-you  
please read ahead now.

C.S.

_**"My education was dismal. I went to a series of schools for mentally disturbed teachers."**_

**Chapter 1- Tedious Classroom**

'Zzzzzz' Another snore was heard as yet another student fell face down on his desk in deep slumber as the lulled voice of Mr. Binn travelled throughout the classroom.

"The Goblins are despicable yet clever creatures. They fought against the wizards as over the years the wizards had tormented them. In 1961, the Goblin Farrekak fought against the great wizard Zaenark Decork because of a goblin made bowl. The tales of how Zaenark defeated Farrekak are still quite famous. The goblins had always….."The monotonic voice continued without pausing for a breathe.  
"Damn ghost" someone muttered "He doesn't breathe or take rest does not mean we don't need it… His voice is welting my brain." Dean Thomas groaned.

"Well ,Well Thomas that cannot be entirely true. You and the other Gryphin-Dorks never did posses a brain." Draco's snide comment made all the Slytherins snicker. Dean gave Draco and the slytherins a pointed glare before returning back to tapping his pencil and yawning. The boring environment that engulfed the class of History of Magic wasn't even good enough to insult the the Gryffs. Now that must mean something.

Harry Potter tried to muffle another yawn as he sat across his quiescent friend Ronald Weasely who was asleep even before the 10th word had escaped Mr. Binn's lips. His hands and his head were sprawled over the desk as he audibly muttered "I love you, I need you, I want to bite you "

And I tell you, heads turned.

"I am damn sure Weasely is dreaming about Potter" a loud whisper was heard from Malfoy.  
" Shut up Ron" Harry murmured furiously in Ron's ear, his cheeks turning a deep scarlet. "Nooooooo Harry" Ron moaned in his sleep. Harry's whole face turned the deepest shade of red as he slumped lower in his chair trying to hide his face from the onlookers with hanging mouths. This momentous scene was disrupted as a loud thud echoed in the classroom. Apparently Zacharky Zackman who had just been snogging the daylights out of Pansy Parkinson had pushed her away and she had landed on the floor on her butt. "Damn you" she flared.

"Ahem Ahem" the clear and distinct ghostly voice made everyone hastily turn their attention back to the ghost. Harry heard Mr Binn and aimed a hard kick at Ron trying to revenge all his embarrassment in that one kick. "Ouch" Ron shouted as jumped off his seat. Sensing everyone's attention on him, he spurted " I was awake, I was listening" a very guilty expression animated his face.

"Yes Yes Mr. Weasely, I do hope you were. But unfortunately I will dock 5 points from Gryffindor for shouting in my class. Ron slumped on his chair, his head lowered.

" And you Miss Parkinson and Mr Zackman " Professor Binn added " I will have to dock 10 points from each of you for creating commotion in my class, 5 points for disturbing my class and another 15 points, Mr. Zackman for pushing a girl down. That would be 45 points from Slytherin. Now take your seats". Both of them lowered in their chairs trying to hide from the angry and pissed off stares of the other slytherins.  
" Now where was I, oh yes, the Goblins head Dracomer Falaco, he in 1982, decided…." The monotonic voice was back.

"Hey why did you kick me mate" Ron asked furiously to Harry. " There are gentler ways of waking someone up. And I was dreaming something so good" he heaved a sigh. Ah the dream was mentioned.  
" Anyway pal, what the hell were you dreaming about" harry asked him, his furiousness matching Rons.  
"Are you crazy, Ron? Did you have to be so damn loud? You-dream-speaker, you have no idea how much you have embarrassed me"

"What?" a genuine confused expression animated Ron's face as his eyebrows furrowed and his forehead creased.  
But unfortunately, Harry didn't believe him.

"Oh ya now act all baffled. '_Oh I love you, I need you, I want to bite you. Nooo Harry" _Harry did a dreadful mimic of Ron.

"Oh Shit" Ron muttered.

"Tell me about it" Harry gave exasperated sigh.

"How many people heard?" Ron asked already dreading even to look in Harry's eye.

"Let's see, including me and Hermione, guess EVERYBODY".

"Damn" Ron banged his head on his desk.

"Anyway mate, what were you dreaming about?"

"Food, mum's apple cherry pie, you were trying to take it away from me" Ron muttered a dejected expression on his face.

"Oh" Harry was speechless. Off course he knew Ron wasn't thinking that, Scratch that, Harry knew Ron was thinking about food. That was the only thing that ever occupied his mind. But now the whole class thought he and Ron were bloody gays. Damn luck and Ron's big fat mouth.

'_Ok only half an hour more left. Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Why cannot the damn watch be faster' _Harry thought. Already more figures had slumped back in their original position. They were again drooling including Ron. Harry strained to even keep his eyes open. His eye lids were becoming heavy with every passing second. Harry lightly pinched himself to get his conscious back. He looked around to find entertainment in someone, anyone, he just wanted to stay alive. His eyes rested upon the beautiful figure of Elizabeth Cassady on whom he had a crush on for weeks now. Her golden curls delicately brushed against her gentle and flawless (Harry thought so) face. He marveled at the sight, looking at her sleeping, Harry's mind just got rid of its boredom and started composing a poem.

**The Solitary Sleeper**

**Behold her, single in the class  
Yawn solitary high school lass  
Sleeping and snoring by herself  
Wake her, or gently pass**

**Alone she nods and mutters in her sleep  
And lets out a melancholy snore  
Nothing can disturb her nap so deep  
She is entertainment for the bored**

**No paper pallet did ever pose  
More welcome a respite to weary girls  
who, with boredom are about to doze  
When they spy the closed lids beneath the golden curls**

**A gesture so thrilling never was seen  
In the mental asylum or at the zoo  
At once making the boredom cease  
Of idle minds having nothing to do**

**Will no one tell me what she dreams  
perhaps the plaintive vision show  
her eating delicious ice cream  
her stomach full of the elf made food  
she had consumed an hour ago  
Or is it some more humble lay  
Familiar matters of today? **

**Some 'T' in Potions or weight gain  
That has been and may be again**

**Whatever the dream, the maiden slept  
As if her slumber could have no ending  
I saw her sleeping at her desk  
And over her textbook bending**

**I fixed on her my amazed gaze  
And as my attention returned to the textbook page  
The melancholy snore in my heart I bore  
Long after it was heard no more.**

Elizabeth had a very different allure about her which attracted Harry even more than her oh-so gorgeous face. Yes Harry had a big crush indeed.

Harry remembered the poem to have the same tone as one of Dudely's textbook one, which he had read clandestinely when Dudely was out.

"Oh ya , what was it "Harry wondered. " It was something like the ….the solitary reaper…by ..Wordsworth.. I made a parody out of it. Heck I am really bored."

Harry Potter and the whole class wondered what they did to deserve such a tedious class.

**Thanks for reading. I will be posting the next chapter later.  
You know you want to do it.  
The green button is so inviting.  
So press and review. They are appreciated.  
Thanks,  
C.S. **


	2. Hermione Incensed

**Hermione Incensed**

**Hi guys. Thanks a bunch for the reviews. This will probably be the last update for about a month. My exams are kind of starting and I haven't even started studying. Damn I will flunk. Wish me luck cause I need loads of it. At these times I remember Fred and George's famous line.**

" **We always thoughts we should be given an E in all our exams. We passed expectations by turning up for the exams"**

**Well anyway here goes..Do review please and wish me luck.**

**Love**

**C.S.**

'_**It is not the simple statement of facts that ushers in freedom; it is the constant repetition of them that has this liberating effect. Tolerance is the result not of enlightenment, but of boredom.**__** '**__**  
**_

Harry looked around some more when finally his eyes rested upon his long best friend Hermione Granger sitting erect on her chair and writing furiously something on a parchment.

" What could she be writing" Ron wondered aloud, but heard only by Harry who had dropped his quill due to the sudden voice.

" Geez man, you scared me. When did you wake up"

" When you were ogling at Elizabeth" a slight smirk tucked on his lips.

Harry off course denied but Ron's expression told him that Ron was not going to buy it." Ok maybe I was" he said rolling his eyes, a slight blush crept to his face.

" Anyway, What do you reckon she is writing" Harry hastily changed the topic.

They looked at each other then at Hermione and then again at each other, " Notes" they finally concluded.

" She is inhuman. She doesn't only stay awake in Binn's period, she even takes notes" Ron looked awed and disgusted if that's even possible.

" Heck, don't tell her but I have um admiration for her. Looking at her so, so dedicated I fell like even I should study and become something but then the wretched voice reaches my ear. " Ron continued in mock severity.

Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione was their best friend and she did help them in all the subjects except History of Magic. She refused even to show them her notes in that subject. Harry had long ago concluded that Hermione knew their utter dependency on her notes and that they didn't even try to stay awake in History of Magic and thus as a vengeance refused to help them.

" How much time is left, pal?" Ron asked.

To Harry's great relief only 2 minutes were left, after which he could have fun with Snape, "Joy joy" Harry muttered.

2 minutes, Harry showed with his hands.

"And then its Snape biting on our necks. Someone hates us" Ron whispered.

To their utter relief and dread, the bell finally rang and Mr. Binn stopped his lecture abruptly. The Slytherin's face cheered up considerably on the prospect of Professor Snape, the same though could not be said about the Griffindors , they preferred Binn any day, at least they could sleep in his class.

Harry saw Hermione hastily folding the parchment and shoving it in her bag. She muttered an incoherent thanks to Professor Binn before making her way towards where Ron and Harry stood.

" Interesting class ,eh" Hermione said , a reflective expression on her face. Both Ron and Harry looked at her guiltily.

" Don't tell me, you guys slept through it?"

"Guilty as charged" Both of them muttered, to which Hermione groaned.

They ambled their way towards the Potions class, Hermione giving them a very stringent look.

" You" Hermione barked at a fourth year who had just popped the purple part of Weasely's nosebleed nogurt. " Which class have you sneaked your way out of"

" Um. History…of…..ma….gic" the fourth year stammered.

Hermione's eyebrows arched up. " I will confiscate this" she said as she snatched the nosebleed nogurt from the fourth year's hand " and a day's detention for you"

Both Harry and Ron winced. Hermione furiously turned around and walked away to the Potions room.

" Ouch, mate" Ron muttered. " And you" he turned towards the fourth year.

" What now" he asked exasperated.

" I am also a prefect and I am taking away your detention. You are free to go"

An expression of gratitude and relief flooded the 4 year's face. " Thanks man. What about my nosebleed nogurt" he asked hopefully.

" Don't be greedy mate, now off you go" They gave each other cheeky smiles before the 4th year trotted

away.

" Hermione's in shit mood" Harry said.

" Ya well, we have to save the students of Hogwarts considering it was our fault"

" You know what, you run ahead and clear the way till the potions class" Harry said forming a plan.  
" And what am I going to say to them?"

" Just say Hermione's on the loose. That ought to do the trick"

" Anyway why don't you go ahead. Its not like Hermione's any less mad at you?"

" Ron , I will just make up a story on how I dreamed about the corridor and couldn't sleep and thus I slept during HOM.

"And did you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

" um…" harry stammered.

" Geez Harry , Dumbledore wanted you to learn Occlumency and close these dreams"

" I know , I know " Harry said in a defensive tone. " mate I have got this lecture from everyone, I don't need you to lecture me. Anyway we have more pressing matter in our hands. Remember, Hermione's on the loose".  
They both took off, Ron went through a secret passage to be ahead of 'mione while Harry found her tapping her foot impatiently looking in his direction.  
" Where is Ron?" she snapped  
" He, um.. forgot something"  
" Well I hope, next time its himself. Now come on Harry, we don't want to be late".

Ron had certainly done a very good job at clearing away people from the corridors or people were probably just plain scared of Hermione especially when she was in a bad mood. If you ask me I would go with the latter, its not such a brilliant site- a furious Hermione, gives me the shivers.  
Harry had finally managed to engage Hermione in a conversation, not a very delightful one but a conversation nevertheless when his luck turned for the worse. Hermione banged into someone and fell right on top of that someone and not any someone but someone by the name of Malfoy. Ah the cruel fates.  
They both stayed in that position, their faces inches apart for a few moments before Harry helped Hermione up. " Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.  
" What?" she seemed distracted. " Oh ya, I am fine" she said after a few moments.  
" You mudblood, how dare you touch me" Draco roared.  
" Not that I wanted to, you arrogant pompous git" Hermione matched his tone.  
" Oh come-on, you were always looking for reasons to touch me."  
" Touch you" Hermione snorted. " I'd rather touch the Basilisk"  
" I always knew you were attracted to snakes"  
" And that is why you think I am attracted to you. Seriously Malfoy don't kid yourself"  
" You…."  
" Stop" Harry bellowed before the fight could turn into a full blood battle. " Come on Hermione, no worth talking to such a prat"

Hermione gave Draco one last livid look before walking away**.**

**That's it for today guys.**

** Do review if you like it and flame it if you don't.**

** But please some kind of response is good. **

**So wish me luck for exams.**

** Farewell and thanks Love, **

**C.S.**


	3. Evil Hermione

**Hi Guys, another update.**

**Please review**

**Forgive me for the mistakes in spellings, grammar and whatever.**

**I do not own Harry Potter else James Potter would be alive.**

**This is NOT based entirely on Order of the Phoenix.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…**

_**"Love is blind. Friendship tries not to notice."**_

Potions would have been a blur if not for Hermione. Professor Snape was in one of his moods, the once-in-a-blue-moon kind of mood. Today no unjust points were taken from Gryffindors, he even decided to ignore Harry rather than humble him.

Harry and Ron, well hidden in the thick mist arisen from the cauldrons decided it was a good time to pass notes. Its not everyday, you get to be Harry Potter son of James Potter who gets away with passing notes in Snape's Potion class, so he wouldn't exactly let pass such a opportunity.

**What's up with Snape today?- H.P**

_**I agree, he hasn't even looked at you- R.W.**_

**Totally, Do you think he is under the imperious curse- H.P.**

_**Seems like it, or maybe he just got laid- R.W**_

**(Trying to muffle a laughter) I think the first one's more probable. I highly doubt the second one- H.P**

_Will you two STOP passing notes in class?- H.G_

_**Why are you butting in on our notacation?–R.W**_

_NOTACATION, seriously Ron? Anyway what are you two discussing anyway?- H.G._

_**Non of your business.- R.W.**_

_It is my sodding business, now if you don't tell me, I might have to hex you into oblivion.-H.G._

**Ouch. Chill guys. Here you go Herm, read and enjoy and ofcourse add whatever you WANT to.-H.P.**

_Gross I was better off not knowing. Harry, you have learnt too much from padfoot.- H.G._

**I know.-H.P.**

'Accio parchment' The piece of paper gave a unwanted jerk before whizzing past everyone's eyes and settling on Severus Snape's hand.

'Shit'

'Shit'

Two groans rang out from behind as people's head turned in the direction of Harry and Ron who looked rather horrified while Hermione, she just looked embarrassed.

Snape read the note, his eyes betraying nothing.

"Potter, Weasley, passing notes in my class. I assume you are already done with your potions" Snape sneered.

"Well N..oo.." Ron stammered, looking away from Snape, anywhere but at him.

"Ah, I see. Then in future contain yourselves from writing notes before finishing the given assignment. Now get back to work, I want the potion on my desk at the end of the period." With this he turned around concentrating on Malfoy's potion leaving two open-mouthed people, very much shocked at how the event had unfolded.

"No points off" Ron muttered appalled.

"No detentions" Harry sounded even more dire, if it was even possible.

"And Yes Potter and Weasley, I AM seeing a girl. I am sorry but I am not interested in you two, I am into girls so try to control your feelings around me" Snape said and once again turned away leaving 28 jaws on the floor. All looked absolutely mortified at the idea of Snape and a girl doing, Oh it is just too gross for words or thoughts or graphics.

Ewwwwwwwwwwww!

This was just the start, the impact of what had just been said had now started to hit them.

"Not interested in you two. Control your feelings around me."

'_Do Harry and Ron want to be with Snape"_

'_Harry and Ron are gay. I thought Malfoy was just kidding'_

_Harry, Ron and Snape, what a threesome.'_

All minds swarmed with questions, thoughts and images.

All this while both Harry and Ron looked indescribable. They would have prefered to fight Voldemort to this. They looked aghast, wanting nothing more than to be just swallowed by the earth. The looks on people's faces, the gossip, how they wished they could just jump off the astronomy tower. To hell with Gryffindor courage, nothing was worth this, absolutely nothing.

Time in Potions now flew. The seemingly one hour ended in less than one minute. As soon as Snape shouted ' Class dismissed' both Harry and Ron flew, not sparing any backward glance. Only one thing occupied their minds- Get the hell out.

People could not even get out of their seats and they were already missing, but one person wasn't missing.

Hermione Granger was still there gathering her parchments and quills, looking rather unaffected by her friends embarrassment. As she felt eyes on herself, she looked up to meet the eyes of the whole class. A small smile was all the invitation they needed.

" Are Ron and Harry gay?"

"Have they you know done?"

" Do they like Snape?"

The questions kept on coming but all they met was mute reply.

"Ok stop. One at a time" Hermione shouted in a commanding tone.

" Are Ron and Harry gay?" Padma Patil asked her eyes lit with excitement for the new gossip that was going to come her way.

"What do you think?" Hermione answered her lips twitching into a evil smirk.

"Have they you know done?" an inquisitive fat Slytherin asked.

"They wouldn't tell me" came Hermione's reply.

"Do they like Snape?" Marcus asked in a rather disbelieving tone.

"Would you?" Hermione retorted.

"Why don't they like me" a 5th year Huffelpuff boy asked; appearing from behind the door.

"I choose to ignore that question" Hermione smiled.

" Class out" Snape bellowed " except you Granger"

As the class headed out grasping all the information and chatting rather excitedly, Snape asked Hermione about her paper on the ' Uses of Bezor'.

"Its coming rather well sir" Hermione replied.

" Ok, Miss Granger, please close the door behind you and tell me if you want to see a bezor".

"Yes sir, I would like to see one" Hermione answered as she bolted the door and turned around to face Snape.

They looked at each other for a second before both of them burst out laughing, loud, uncontrollable rolling on the floor laughter. After what seemed an eternity, they finally calmed down.

" That was ingenious" Snape said trying to muffle his laughter.

" Yes it was." Hermione replied between spurts of laughter.

" Just a harmless prank"

" You know I feel a little guilty for what happened. The whole school would be gossiping about them for years to come, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, famous gay couple." Hermione said before she burst into more peals of laughter.

" Now Now don't laugh without me" a silky, velvety voice sounded in the classroom as a mass of white hair appeared behind the curtain.

A small smirk and sheer amusement in his eyes, " It wouldn't have been possible without me, you know." Draco Malfoy said.

**That's it. Guys… Please review.. I am sorry if I offended anyone.**

**Thanks For reading this.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**REVIEW.**

**Love **

**C.S.**


End file.
